Dream? Or reality?
by BrokenAngel828
Summary: Niwa Daisuke is having a hard time keeping his feelings for a certain dark angel a secret, it is especially hard when that person lives inside you. One-shot. DarkxDaisuke lemon. Don't like, don't read. I own none of the characters.


Dream? Or reality?

Niwa Daisuke is having a hard time keeping his feelings for a certain dark angel a secret, it is especially hard when that person lives inside you. One-shot. DarkxDaisuke lemon. Don't like, don't read. I own none of the characters.

Daisuke's parents were out shopping for groceries so he was playing on his bed playing with his pet_ With. _He never wanted to be a phantom thief at first. He hated having another person inside of him that could take over his body at any moment, but after a while he got used to having the dark phantom thief there. Soon enough he realized that he started having feelings for his other half. He didn't know how Dark would react if he found out about his feelings. _would he leave? Would he think I'm disgusting?_ Daisuke knew it was wrong to like another guy but he couldn't help his feelings.

**"Hey Daisuke, whacha thinking about?" **Dark suddenly said in his mind.

Daisuke immediately blushed a slight red. "n-nothing." Daisuke quickly replied. Daisuke let With leave his bed and out his room. Daisuke picked up a manga and started reading.

**"Daisuke you have been acting weird these past few weeks, and I know why." **dark suddenly appeared in front of Daisuke on his bed.

"What are you talking about?" Daisuke became nervous. He never gave the slightest hint of his emotions for Dark whenever he appeared.

Dark gave his cocky smirk **"You know what I am talking about" **Dark crawled in between Daisuke's legs. Daisuke backed up until his head hit the back of his bed his face getting more red by the second. Dark cornered Daisuke on his bed. Daisuke looked into Dark's eyes for a second and saw his cocky attitude…but something else….want?

"D-dark…what are you doing?" Daisuke was cornered and had nowhere to escape.

Dark's face inched closer to Daisuke's. Daisuke could feel Dark's warm breath on his lips. **"I know you have been hiding your feelings for me. You don't have to hide them anymore. I am going to give you what you want right now." **Dark closed the distance between them and pushed his lips against Daisuke's forcefully.

Daisuke knew his face must have been a tomato color by now. He didn't understand what was happening right now. He managed to push Dark away. "Dark w-wait! I don't understand. We are both guys!" Daisuke added hurriedly.

Dark was growing impatient. **"So? Guys can fall in love with each other, even if they share a same body." **

Daisuke was speechless. Did he just hear right? Did Dark just say that he loved him? "I…"

**"Shhh. The time for talking passed" **Pressed his lips back on Daisuke's, but this time Daisuke didn't fight back. Daisuke was suddenly pushed down on his back in the bed, Dark still kissing him feverishly, his hands gripping Daisuke's shoulders. Daisuke felt Dark's hand slid up Daisuke's shirt and rubbed one of his nipples. Daisuke let out a loud moan which gave Dark the chance to slip his tong into his mouth. Their tongs fought for dominance which Dark obviously won. Before Daisuke realized, all of his cloths were off, and Dark was in nothing but his boxers. Dark attacked Daisuke's nipples with his tong liking around them. Daisuke was so happy that Dark returned his feelings, but he wanted more.

"Dark…more…please!" He managed to let out.

Dark let out a low purr. **"In due time my little rabbit. I want to ravish you slowly." **Dark nipped all over Daisuke's neck and chest laving love bites everywhere. Daisuke couldn't take the teasing any more.

"Dark…please!" Daisuke begged.

**"someone is a little impatient…" **Dark whispered, is hand wrapping around Daisuke's member. Daisuke let out a soft moan. Dark slid down Daisuke's slim body and swallowed Daisuke's whole member. Daisuke moan Dark's name loudly. Dark bobbed his head up and down. He used a hand to play with Daisuke's sacks. Daisuke couldn't take it anymore.

"Dark I'm g-going to come!" Daisuke screamed while he shot his load into Dark's awaiting mouth. Dark swallowed everything that Daisuke gave him hungrily. Daisuke tasted like melting snow and he couldn't get enough of him. Dark brought his body up and kissed Daisuke again hard. Daisuke opened his mouth immediately and let Dark's tong slip inside. He could taste himself in Dark's mouth and it turned him on more. Dark backed his head away and brought three fingers to Daisuke's mouth.

**"Suck" **Dark instructed. Daisuke immediately opened his mouth and welcomed Dark's fingers. He sucked on them coating them with his saliva, once Dark thought they were wet enough he took them out of Daisuke's mouth and replaced it with his lips. Dark brought his fingers down to Daisuke's awaiting hole and pushed one fingers in. Daisuke moved uncomfortably. Dark pushed his finger in and out and added a second fingers, scissoring him. Daisuke winced in slight pain. Dark added a third feeling and stretched his whole more. Once Dark thought Daisuke was ready he took his fingers out.

**"This will hurt at first, but I promise it will feel better." **Dark promised. Daisuke was happy Dark cared about his pain, he nodded in understanding. Dark took off his boxers and positioned his member on Daisuke's hole and pushed himself in until he was all the way in. Daisuke let out a soft cry, his eyes watering up. Dark hated seeing his love like this. After about a minute Daisuke gave a nod signaling that Dark could move. Dark pulled out half way and pushed himself back in. He did this a couple more times until Daisuke's cries became moans. Dark hit a spot inside Daisuke that made him see stars.

"Dark…do that again…AH…faster…harder!" Daisuke pleaded. Dark sped up his pace, pounding into the young boy's prostate each time.

"Dark I won't hold out much longer…" Dark gasped in between thrusts. Dark grabbed Daisuke's neglected member and started pumping him in rhythm with his thrusts. He could feel himself reaching his climax soon too. Daisuke let out one more scream of please before climaxing, come covered both their chests. Dark pounded into Daisuke before burring himself in Daisuke's hole and shooting his come into Daisuke, filling him up. He thrust into Daisuke a few more times, pushing his come further into Daisuke's body before pulling out and collapsing next to Daisuke on his bed. Both boys out of breath. Daisuke immediately fell asleep.

When Daisuke woke up Dark wasn't lying next to him.

"Was that a dream…?" Daisuke said aloud to himself. He pulled the covers off of himself and saw that there was still come on his chest and in his hole. He blushed again. That was no dream…he actually had sex with his love.

**_"That was a crazy time." _**Dark said in Daisuke's mind. Daisuke blushed. "Why didn't you stay and sleep with me? Daisuke asked nervously. "**_I didn't have enough energy to stay in my own body away from yours any longer…" _**Dark apologized_._ "**_But I will have enough energy later tonight, I hope you're ready for another round."_**Daisuke blushed like a tomato again.

"Dark…?"

**_"Ya?"_**

"I love you"

Daisuke could feel Dark's image embracing him lovingly.

**_"love you too, my little rabbit."_**

Author's note:

I only write for fun, so I don't like criticism. Hope you liked my story! Read some of my other stories please!


End file.
